How to Survive a Summer Romance
by WittyMitty
Summary: Korra has a few relationships to work on. Asami hasn't been herself lately. Opal is a lightweight. Bolin is a nice guy. Kuvira is the world's most overprotective sister. Mako can loosen up once in awhile. And Iroh looks good in a uniform. These are scenes of Korra's summer after she realizes she's in love with Asami Sato.
1. Party Scene

**How to Survive a Summer Romance**

 **1: Party Scene**

 _Summary: Same old party scene and introduction of major and minor characters._

* * *

The party was loud. Too loud. And too stuffy. And everyone was having a good time, sweating and spilling drinks on each other. And then there was Korra. Who slipped through the back door to the patio after letting her friends know she needed to get some air.

Outside, there were several people lounging around, Korra nodded to a few then headed down some wooden steps that led to a private beach area. She stepped off the last step and onto the sand. She kept walking along the shore until the loud music coming from the party was more like background music.

She sat herself down on the cold sand and watched the calm sea and its shy waves caress the shore. The moon shone proudly at the highest point of the sky. Even the stars were alluring with the sheer number of them. Korra didn't know if this was because she had manage to get high from the second-hand smoke or that she was secretly a hopeless romantic, but she couldn't look away from what was in front of her.

This may have been the second most beautiful sight Korra had ever witnessed in her short 17 years of life.

The water, the sky, the moon. Everything was set in motion for a perfect summer night, so imagine Korra's disappointment when Asami suggested they go to Wu's house party instead of a drive like they usually go on when Asami wants to run away for a while.

Korra didn't need to ask why Asami would even consider accepting a party invitation from Wu, an obnoxious rich kid who does nothing but flirt with every girl in sight and flaunt his wealth. It pained Korra to see how much thought Asami was putting to her wardrobe and makeup, how excited and giddy she was acting. All of this seemed new to Korra, not the make up or the dressing up part but the Asami that wanted to go parties, sneak out to hang out with boys and drink because that's what everyone else was doing.

It didn't make sense to Korra, and it frustrated her that the only thing she could do was just make sure Asami wouldn't get caught by her father, who knew nothing of Asami's new lifestyle but would surely worry just as much as Korra was. And that wouldn't be fair to him, a single father who's wife left him too early and was forced to carry all of the responsibility of raising their only child while building up his empire, Future Industries. The man had nothing but love and high expectation for his only daughter. And even though Korra caused more trouble than naught, Mr. Sato only thanked her for being a loyal friend because at least she was willing to take the whole blame even though it was Asami's amateur inventions which caused a fire in the first place, or a power outage, or the kitchen to be decorated with spaghetti sauce.

If Korra really felt like it, she could leave right now, leave Asami and their other friend Opal behind. Maybe a good lecture from Mr. Sato is exactly what Asami needed. But of course, Korra couldn't go through with that. She didn't want Asami to hate her, no matter how selfish she's been acting lately.

Korra picked up a pebble beside her and threw it at the ocean as the waves came forward. She huffed then stood up, not wanting to spend another moment thinking about her best friend. This time she found a good sized rock and chucked it farther into the ocean, disturbing its peace. It soon recovered however, so Korra got up and started to throw another one. And another one. Each one going farther than the next and just when Korra thought her arm was about to pop off from its socket, all the anger that she had bottled up since she had arrived at the party was starting to come back.

"Fuck this." Korra spat. She stomped back to her spot on the sand and sat down with her arms crossed and placed on top of her knees. She felt pathetic, coming out to the beach alone when there's a party going on, not even a mile away. And yet the company of others isn't what she wanted right now. Korra placed her chin on her arms, eyes closing so she can just listen to the waves, wondering just how much fun her friends were having without her. Have they noticed her gone from the actual party? Are they looking for her? Maybe it was time to go back. Korra mused without moving an inch. If she didn't head back soon, her friends would start to worry.

"Korra?"

Speaking of…

Korra lifted her head from her arms then looked behind her. She couldn't see the person, but the outline of those curves and that long black hair swaying was a dead give away. Korra raised a hand.

"I'm over here."

"I thought that was you. Wow, its beautiful out here."

Just like you, Korra couldn't help but think as Asami came closer and stood beside her. "Mhmm."

"I saw Mako just now but it was obvious he was trying to avoid me. Are you okay?"

Asami's eyebrows crinkled while her eyes held onto Korra's. She placed her hands at the back of her thighs to hold her skirt so she can bend down to Korra's level. It was clear that Asami was worried for her best friend. Korra understood where Asami would get the notion that she was out here to sulk over an ex-boyfriend but she was over that asshole a long time ago.

Still it warmed her heart that Asami gone to the trouble of looking for her.

"Iroh was there too, uhm, I think he was looking for you."

Korra snickered, the warmth she felt seconds ago, gone. "Doubt it." Iroh was a family friend, they hung out a lot when they were kids and a part of Korra will always think of Iroh as a good friend and an all-around great person. But lately Iroh was starting to get on her nerves.

"Maybe we should leave now, it's getting cold out here." Asami suggested as a breeze decided to play with her long hair.

Korra didn't think it was that cold. Hardly a shiver-causing wind and the weather was at it's summer peak but Korra had to remember this was Asami and her hyper sensitivity with the weather was probably affecting her right about now. How long was Korra out here for anyways?

Asami stood up first then held a hand out to help Korra up. She took it and they both headed back up the wooden stairs to the patio and back inside the house party.

Asami attempted to call Opal then shook her head at Korra when there was no answer. Korra gestured they split up to look for their third friend.

"Call me when you find her!" Korra tried to yell over the loud music. She wasn't sure Asami heard her right but most likely understood her.

* * *

The party was still going strong even after the two had split up and spent over half an hour looking for Opal. There seemed to be no end to the alcohol and guests. Korra didn't like this, she was getting a bad feeling and decided to put even more effort into searching for her friend.

Once Korra found a familiar person sober enough to ask of Opal's whereabouts, they pointed her to the basement. Sure enough, Opal was found, passed out on the couch. Quickly, Korra made her way to Opal and shook her shoulder. Korra became worried that she would have to carry Opal all the way to the car.

"Korra! Glad you're here, I was looking all over for you! You didn't answer your phone."

Korra looked up to see Bolin, a stocky young man who was only a year younger than her. They met in art class and got along almost immediately, they weren't as close now as they were once before but Korra still held a soft spot for Bolin and his lame jokes.

"What happened to Opal?"

Bolin's wide smile dropped, his expression evident of guilt. "I'm sorry, I should've stopped her when I had the chance. She said she could handle herself..."

"Fine, just help me get her to the car. Please." Korra added as she noticed how demanding she sounded. She had to keep in mind that this was also partially her fault for leaving Opal to go sulk by herself.

Guilt and panic started to trickle through Korra's conscious. Opal couldn't go home like this. Forget her and Asami's parents. The Beifongs sisters were definitely people Korra should be fearing the most. ...And maybe Opal's older sister too.

"Oh! Yeah of course." Bolin turned to Opal and held her up, bridal style. Korra nodded her thanks then made her way back up the stairs with Bolin and Opal in tow. Once they made it back outside through the front door, Korra took out her phone. It was close to dying so she would have to make this quick. She noticed the two missed calls from Bolin, then quickly texted Asami that she found Opal and were waiting for her outside.

* * *

Five minutes passed, then ten. Korra grew worried, not only for herself but for her two friends. And also Bolin who laid Opal on a lawn chair when his arms started to cramp up from carrying her for too long.

"Korra?" Bolin spoke up.

"What?" Korra didn't turn around, keeping a look out for her friend.

"I can stay here with Opal while you go look for Asami."

Korra turned around to look at Bolin who had a small smile, reassuring her that she wasn't alone. She smiled back. "Alright. Thank Bo." She didn't mean to call him by his old nickname but there was no taking it back. It felt a little weird.

Bolin waved his hand as if to say it was no big deal. He then stopped and looked behind Korra. "Oh, found her."

This made Korra whip around, ready to check if Asami was fine but apparently that wasn't necessary. Because next to Asami, was Iroh. Still, Korra stormed towards them.

"Why didn't you answer my texts?!" Korra growled. The two teens found Korra then looked at each other. Iroh was about to answer til Korra cut him off. "You made me worry. I thought something had happened to you." She was looking directly at Asami who seemed very surprised. Korra never rose her voice at her.

"Hey Korra, don't worry. I was with her this whole time," Iroh said while taking one step forward. Korra glared at Iroh, who didn't seem so affected, as he continued, "Asami asked me if I saw you or Opal so I thought I should help her out."

"I bet you did," Korra muttered under her breath but it was clear by Iroh's blush and Asami's raised eyebrow that they both heard her.

"Uh Korra?" Bolin called out to her, the trio turn to look at him and the stirring Opal. That was enough to snap Asami out of her silence.

"Opal?!" She passed both Iroh and Korra to run to Opal.

"Hnn." Opal's eyes twitched open. She made the mood to sit up, when suddenly her hand went to her mouth and she quickly turned to her side. Bolin yelped, jumping back as Opal emptied the contents in her stomach right there on Wu's front yard.

Asami rubbed Opal's back, Iroh cringed and Korra groaned, knowing she'd have to call Kuvira for her help after all.

In the midst of her worries, Korra hadn't noticed Iroh coming up to her side.

"Korra you okay? I'm sorry we made you worry." He sounded really apologetic but it only served to make Korra more annoyed with his presence.

"It's fine," she replied through gritted teeth.

"If you need some help, I can drive Asami home," he offered patiently.

Korra, however, was anything but patient. "If Asami's dad saw you, you can forget any chance of dating her," she spat.

Iroh's body visibly stiffened beside her. He sighed, "Okay, but if you need help, call me alright?" Iroh waved to Asami, who waved back with a smile that made Korra's mood darkened 10 shades darker. Iroh went back inside as Korra walked to the group. Opal, now crying and wiping her snot on Bolin's shoulder. He looked a little disgusted at the mucus, but hadn't pushed her away.

"Opal, you okay babe?" Asami cooed, running her hands through Opal's hair, trying to undo the knots.

"No," Opal sobbed. "I'm hungry, I'm drunk, I want nachos and sleep."

Bolin grinned. "Nachos sounds so good!" He looked over at Korra then suddenly took that back. "But I think water and a banana would do you better."

"Can you stand up?" Asami asked, grabbing Opal's elbow.

"M' think so."

"I'm going to call Kuvira, okay Op?" Korra commented, her voice soft as she watched Bolin and Asami steady Opal as she stood up. A whine came from Opal in response.

"She's going to kill meeee." Opal's eyes widened then began to tear up once more, probably noticing how much of a mess she was right now. Korra pitied her.

"She'll kill me before she ever thinks of touching you," Korra's attempt to joke ended with Opal openly crying once more, this time for Korra's life. Bolin, in the meantime, looked very worried for his own well being, seeing as he thought it was his fault for not stopping Opal before. Asami, on the other hand, was looking at Korra.

If she wants to apologize, she'd just have to do it later, Korra thought as she ignored Asami, took her phone out and searched for Kuvira's number.

* * *

" _Huh?_ " A grunt was heard on the other line after several seconds of waiting.

"Hey Kuvira, it's Korra. Uh, listen, don't get too mad okay? Opal is alright but she's kind of a mess right now do you think she can stay with you for the-?"'

" _Where are you?_ " Kuvira cut Korra off, sounding awake at the mention of her younger sister in trouble.

"Some rich kid's house. I was thinking I could take her to your house."

" _Send me the address. I'll be right over._ " Korra heard a beep which indicated the call ended. She sighed in relief, thinking the conversation could have gone worse then texted the address to Kuvira.

"Kuvira says she'll be here soon." Korra said, joining the small group. Opal was hardly conscious by this point but was still held up by Asami and Bolin.

"That's good...right?" Bolin answered, though it was obvious he was still worried. Korra ran a hand through her hair, knowing how he felt.

"I think we got it from here Bolin. You should probably head back to the party." Korra told him, nodding to Asami.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we got you involved in this," Asami added.

"Aw, nah don't worry about it. Besides I missed you gals! We haven't hung out in, like, forever!"

Asami and Korra shared a look, something like 'well if your brother wasn't such an asshole and kept us from visiting, we would hang out with you' was shared between them.

"I guess we should change that," Asami said with a smile after looking back at Bolin, who had completely missed whatever the two were thinking. Bolin grinned, looking pretty content now. Korra went over to take his place and help Asami keep Opal steady on her feet. After assuring Bolin several more times that they could handle the rest, he went back to the party. This meant Korra and Asami were left with a dozing Opal.

It was a little awkward because not another word was said between them after they made the decision to walk to Asami's car. Korra knew it was because of her blow up earlier. A part of her was angry but not for the same reasons. And she soon realize afterwards that it wasn't anger she was feeling either, but jealousy.

If it wasn't obvious yet, the true reason they came to the party was for Asami to see Iroh. The make-up, the excitement, the searching eyes once they got to the party. All for Iroh. Korra couldn't even blame her best friend for developing a crush. The guy had a heart of gold and, as annoying as he's been lately, he's also loyal as hell.

So loyal in fact, Korra knows that if she tells Iroh to back off, he will. Except what kind of friend would that make her? Especially when Korra knows that Asami likes him back!

She almost felt obliged to play cupid for them but Korra's selfishness wouldn't allow it. So, in the end, what kind of friend was she? And why did it seem like it was taking forever to get to Asami's car?

"Ughhhhh," Korra groaned out loud, frustrated and exhausted.

"Maybe." Asami panted. "Maybe I should've. Waited for you. With Opal."

"That probably might have been faster." Korra answered then took more of Opal's dead weight so Asami could catch her breath. Korra kept walking since the car wasn't so far by now and she figured the work out could only benefit her after the minor drinking she did at the party.

"Wow Korra, you're so strong."

Korra blushed from the sudden compliment which she was sure was Asami's way of putting whatever happened between them earlier, behind her.

"Maybe you could be my personal trainer?"

Korra wanted to roll her eyes at Asami but instead chuckled from Asami wiggling her eyebrows at her. A part of her wanted to tell Asami that Iroh would take that offer anytime but she knew what a mistake that would turn out to be. So instead, Korra pointed out the car, that was a few meters away. They picked up the pace and hauled Opal til she was safely snoring in the back seat. Asami and Korra sat in the front, listening to the radio though Opal's loud snores was enough to keep them both awake at first.

"Thanks for coming with me, Korra," Asami said after some time, which snapped Korra's droopy eyes open. Asami was smiling at her.

Once Kuvira comes, they'll head back to Asami's house to resume their sleepover. They will most likely pass out the moment they sneak back in Asami's room but Korra was fine with that. And yeah, the party was still a bust, Kuvira will probably still be mad, and Iroh was finally able to make his move but it will be Korra who will find it all meaningless when morning comes and she wakes up to the most beautiful scene she will never get tired of looking at.

"Anytime," Korra replied with a small smile of her own.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! And hopefully you will come back for the next chapter._


	2. Morning Scene

**Chapter 2: Morning Scene**

 _Summary: Kuvira arrives to rescue Opal. Korra and Asami finally head home. Korra shares why some mornings are better than others._

* * *

Korra and Asami got out of the car as Kuvira jumped out of her Jeep after she parked it alongside Asami's car. The two friends visibly flinched when they heard Kuvira slam the car door.

"Korra, what the fuck?!" Kuvira exclaimed while she walked around the Jeep. She wasn't one to play around when Opal was in any sort of trouble. Korra had known what she was going to be up against but there was no other choice.

"Uh, okay look-" Korra stumbled back when she felt Kuvira shove her. In the corner of her eye, she could see Asami react as well. She needed to do something quick. "Hey! I know, I know Kuvira. I shouldn't have left her alone. This is all my fault. I'm really sorry." Korra lowered her voice gradually, in an effort to calm them both down and it seemed like it worked when Kuvira took in a deep breath.

"As long as you get that. I know I can't watch over Opal forever but if this ever happens again…" Kuvira let her words trailed on, her eyes lock with Korra's. Korra nodded only nodded. She never took Kuvira's threat lightly, even when they were once teammates.

Kuvira was Korra's senior and captain for her first three years of high school soccer. Their chemistry on the field was one of the primary highlights of their season. The amount of respect they had for each other was carved from those shared years of soccer. When Kuvira graduated, she had verbally made Korra the captain of the team. It wasn't how the title was usually carried on but no one on the team could argue against it. During the start of Korra's senior year, is when their friendship went a little skew. Korra met Kuvira's younger sister, Opal. Opal had a devious side that Kuvira was very well aware of, and yet expected Korra to keep Opal out of trouble. Needless to say, Korra was often yelled at by Kuvira for doing the opposite. This time, Korra may have gone too far.

And just when Korra thought there was a peace between them, Kuvira made eye contact with Asami, who stood behind Korra.

"Why the hell is Sato here?" Kuvira scowled.

At this, Korra narrowed her eyes. A part of her had to remind herself that, underneath all that rage, Kuvira was only looking out for them. But Korra didn't quite like the tone Kuvira was carrying over, as if insinuating that Asami attending this kind of party was her fault too.

And it sort of wasn't.

"Don't blame Korra, I'm the one who wanted to come. It's just a party, Kuvira. And we didn't even drink." Korra threw a quick glance at Asami with a raised eyebrow. "We only called you to help us with Opal, not lecture us. So if you could help already, we would appreciate that."

Korra saw Kuvira's eyes widened, appearing surprised at Asami's tone. Korra didn't have anything to say either. When was the last time Asami used her big businesswoman voice?

Kuvira threw her hands up with an annoyed grunt. "You know what? I didn't see shit. Go home before someone else gets fucked up. Korra, help me with Opal. Grab her legs."

Asami huffed then went back to her car while Korra helped Kuvira carry Opal from the back seat and to the passenger seat of Kuvira's jeep.

"Sorry about this, Kuvira," Korra apologized once more.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Kuvira waved it off while putting on the seat belt for Opal then closed the door. She turned back to Korra with furrowed eyebrows, "Sato looked scary back there."

"Her? You should've seen your own face," Korra winced when she felt her arm get punched. She deserved that.

"You're lucky I know you Korra," Kuvira said, now walking around the truck to the driver's side.

Korra rolled her eyes, as if she didn't know that already.

"Get her home now, before she gets even more reckless. I swear. What happens when her dad catches her or she ends being the one in the backseat?" Kuvira asked and then added, "And you better not think I'll help you when that happens."

Korra already thought of several scenarios to that question such as having to face a furious Mr. Sato. Sneaking out to attend a party where alcohol and drugs were at, Asami's father would definitely not approve this kind of rebellion. He might even push the punishment onto Korra, who isn't his daughter but it isn't like Korra's parents would go easy on her either.

Reckless and irresponsible as she has always been, Korra shouldn't have been surprised at the kind of influence she gave to her best friend Asami. But there was something else on Korra's mind, that she wanted to ask about.

"Wait, why aren't you worried about me?"

Kuvira rolled her eyes then got into her Jeep. She went ahead and put on her own seatbelt then turned on the ignition. Still, Korra waited for her answer until she was left in the dust as Kuvira drove away.

That went pretty well, Korra couldn't help but wonder as she got back inside the passenger seat of Asami's car. The ignition was turned on but before Korra was able to put on her seatbelt, Asami decided to push on the accelerator and merge onto the street from their parked position. Asami's car roared and the speed meter showed the quick increase in speed.

"Shit-" Korra put a hand on the dashboard in order to steady herself, "Uh, Asami?" She nervously wondered if Asami was truly right to drive at all. The walking and waiting for Kuvira should have been enough time for the both of them to sober up.

"Sorry," Asami apologized, slowing down only because she had to stop for the red light at the intersection, "I just needed to vent somehow. Kuvira can be such a bitch sometimes."

"Oh," Korra chuckled, relieved to know she wasn't in any danger, "Well at least she did come. Opal's going to be getting it even worse than us when she wakes up. And with a hangover, no less."

"Still," Asami sighed, "You should've sticked up for yourself. It was both of our faults, you know, not just yours."

Korra shrugged, not disagreeing with that.

* * *

Korra and Asami arrived back to Asami's place a little bit past 2am. They parked the car in the garage, which was separated from the house, then entered the house through the kitchen side door since it was the closest and most secure way to get inside without getting caught. Asami made sure the door was locked after them then turned around to whisper to Korra when the lights suddenly came on. Something like a squeal erupted from Asami as she spinned around, fully expecting her father to be at the entranceway.

Instead, she heard Korra laugh from behind an open refrigerator door.

"Should've seen your face," Korra teased, taking out a bottle of peanut butter from the refrigerator then a spoon from one of the drawers.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Asami hissed, keeping her voice down. She closed the refrigerator door and turned to Korra with her hands on her hips.

Korra took a spoonful of peanut butter into her mouth and shrugged. She had worked up an appetite after all that had happened. "Want some?" she offered.

Asami rolled her eyes, "You're so weird. I'm going to bed, you coming?" She turned off the light as she left the kitchen and left Korra to struggle in the dark.

Korra stumbled up the stairs to Asami's bedroom. Sometimes this was the hardest part of the sleepover, getting into bed with Asami because it always felt intimate to Korra. She knew she was overreacting because nothing has ever happened further than their hands touching but she always had that paranoia that she would do something in her sleep.

When she arrived to Asami's bathroom in her bedroom with her toothbrush, Asami was already coming out, make-up free. Korra smiled. Asami smiled back with a tilt of her head, looking as if she wasn't sure what they were smiling about.

"Slow-poke," Asami said with a poke to Korra's stomach.

Korra stuck out her tongue then entered the bathroom to brush her teeth. There was a distinct sound of clothes rustling which made Korra look up after rinsing her mouth but what she saw in the reflection of the mirror made her quickly look down.

A second later, Korra was looking into the mirror again, catching the glimpse of Asami's bare back as she pulled her nightshirt over her head to cascade down her sides and end the show for Korra. She dropped her gaze again and began to floss.

When she left the bathroom, already changed into clean loose soccer shorts and a sports bra, Asami was already laying on her side with her eyes close. Korra didn't think she was actually asleep yet, but she did try to be quiet on her way to bed. She turned off the light coming from the nightstand lamp and slowly slipped under the bed sheets. She laid her head on her pillow and turned her body onto her side. They were quiet except for the sound of their slow breathing. They were so close. Korra's heart fluttered from the close proximity.

Korra would usually set aside whatever emotions she's carried throughout the day to enjoy this part of the sleepover and yet Korra found that there were more pressing things to confront herself with right now.

"Hey," Korra whispered.

"Hi," Asami murmured while keeping her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you at the party."

"No, s'okay. Sorry for making you worried."

Korra didn't know what to say afterwards. She definitely knew better than to bring up Iroh right now even though she was slightly dying to find out what they talked about when she saw them. Korra found it odd that Asami hadn't mention anything. Maybe nothing happened? Possibly, but Korra was still suspicious.

"Asami?" Korra spoke up again but this time Asami wasn't awake to answer. So Korra took a couple of seconds to watch Asami's sleeping expression then closed her own eyes to sleep.

* * *

Korra started this habit when she was 9 years old after her very first sleepover with Asami. They've been friends for a couple of weeks now but for Korra, it was like they've been friends in another life.

She remembered their sleepover taking place at her house. Mom and dad had been more than welcoming to Asami. In fact, they had practically taken her in as a second daughter already after the amount of time Asami had spent at Korra's house after school and helped her with her homework.

It's not like Korra needed help, she just had trouble with sitting still. So being told they couldn't play until they finished their homework was great motivation.

Korra remembered how she had the sleepover all planned out but when night came, Asami was out like a light. Korra couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. She thought staying up would be the best part. Korra even had the movie she had picked out for them to watch, Spirited Away by Hayao Miyazaki, because Asami admitted that she had never watched it.

Korra pouted for a while, internally deciding whether to wake up Asami or not. If it was not for her parents reminding Korra that Naga, her dog, was the only creature to be able to catch up with Korra's energy, she probably would've woke Asami up.

Korra crawled back into her and Asami's fort and played the movie. Halfway through, she bursted out laughing, then as if remembering that she wasn't alone, she slapped her hand over her mouth and cautiously turned her head to find Asami still dozing.

Maybe she was a heavy sleeper. Korra couldn't tell if she reacted at all since Asami's dark hair was covering her face as she was sleeping on her stomach.

Korra decided she wanted to test that with a poke to Asami's cheek. And she did it, only to whip her eyes back on the tv screen when Asami started to stir in her sleep. She was definitely guilty that Korra didn't even notice how she was holding her breath until she finally drew one in. Close one.

She took a quick glance at her friend when she heard no more movement. Strangely what she saw made her racing thoughts pause for a quick second.

It was at that moment, Korra distinctly remembered how she thought Asami was actually pretty. This was really the only time she had truly noticed her friend in such a way. And once Korra noticed this, those kind of thoughts never went away. Korra would then realized in horror that she was being weird by staring at her best friend while she slept.

The staring didn't stop however. In every other scene in the movie, Korra's eyes would drift over to Asami's sleeping expression. Then when morning came and both girls were awake, Korra found herself unable to hold Asami's gaze for more than a few seconds. She had never felt so awkward before in her young life.

Since then, Korra's thoughts when it came to Asami sleeping in front of her had only increased with adoration. Korra would always be the first to wake up between them only to steal a couple of seconds staring at her friend's perfect facial features: the parted lips, the slight drool from the corner of her mouth that causes some strands of hair to stick to her cheek and the occasional twitch of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Korra believed she would never find someone as beautiful as her best friend, that if there was someone out there, they would have to be some spirit in disguise because no normal being could ever compete.

Korra heard someone in the kitchen and with some difficulty she decided to get up too. She desperately needed to take a shower to scrub off the stench of teenage rebellion from last night. Slowly, and with a heavy heart, Korra rolled out of bed. She grabbed her bag that carried another set of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

One shower and several Fall Out Boy songs later, Korra was interrupted by Asami who came in humming "Honey, We're Falling Down". They both smiled in greetings then picked up their toothbrushes to brush their teeth, bumping elbows in the meantime. Korra left Asami in the bathroom and headed downstairs. Mr. Sato was cooking scramble eggs, arguably one of the few foods he can actually cook.

"Well, well if it isn't the Avatar," Mr. Sato greeted with a smile which Korra returned, "I thought I heard singing from Asami's shower. Want some eggs and toast?"

"Ah yesss, food," Korra sat down as she was served a plate, "Taking the day off?" she asked to start up a conversation.

"Yes, I was planning to take Asami to the museum, they had opened up a new exhibition, nothing extraordinary and maybe a tad boring for you but if you want to come..." Mr. Sato extended the invitation to her. Korra smiled.

"Thank you but Naga's probably waiting for me to take her to the park," Korra politely declined. She also didn't want to feel like she was in the way of their father-daughter bonding. It has been some time since Mr. Sato took the day off. Korra only felt it was right to leave them be, especially when a certain date was coming up.

They caught up for a little while until Asami came down to eat. Korra watched as Asami's face lit up to hear that her father took the day off to spend time with her. Korra knew she had made the right decision to not go along. Mr. Sato then left them to go get himself ready while the girls watched TV, they would give Korra a ride on their way to the museum.

"Iroh and Bolin texted us by the way," Asami said and probably didn't notice the way Korra's expression scrunched up.

"Checking in on us?" Korra asked casually, except she was internally screaming. What?! When did-?! "Iroh gave you his number?"

Asami tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, but Korra still saw the smile playing on those full lips. "Last night, when we were looking for you and Opal," Asami explained, she looked at Korra from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, that's cool." Not.

Should've seen this coming, Korra thought to herself. On top of that she forgot to charge her phone overnight, it was mostly likely dead by now. Korra felt even less prepared when she realized what this could all mean: they'll start texting, casually learn more about each other, realize they like each other, date, have sex, marry happily, have three kids, retire rich and be old forever.

Stop. Korra took in too much, too soon. She was going to give herself a headache at this rate and this wasn't how she wanted to start off the morning. She changed the channel as Asami texted her replies.

"I wonder how Opal is holding up?"

"Probably woke up like the dead," Korra mused then chuckled at her own joke.

Asami scoffed, "She wasn't that bad. She did get most of it out of her system before Kuvira came."

Korra shrugged. She hoped, for Opal's sake and her's, that Opal's hangover wouldn't be that bad. Especially because it would determine how Kuvira would treat them for the next couple of days.

Just when Korra was about to take a look at what Asami was typing up, Mr. Sato appeared and Asami stood up, hardly containing her excitement. Korra grabbed her duffle bag and followed the Satos to their car. When they dropped her off, Asami got out of the car to walk her to her house. They hugged.

"Text me later, alright? And have fun."

Asami nodded with a smile, giving Korra the squirmies long after they left. Even though the two had spent all of last night together and most of the morning, Korra felt a familiar sense of longing for her best friend. The time they spent together was never enough for her; that saying goodbye was something she hated to do but it was time to face reality. With that, Korra opened the door to her house, never receiving a warning before her dog, Naga, tackled her to the ground. Well, Korra thought while Naga smothered her with kisses and loud barks, this part of her reality wasn't so bad.


End file.
